Flannel Bags
Flannel Bags was the last surviving G-Krypton Custodian for the G-Krypton City during the Medieval period on Saturn. Humans of Earth, led by King Arthur, attacked G-Krypton City and conquered it with the help of the X-Kryptons but the G-Kryptons were unable to get used to the alien ideas of buildings with walls and money so Arthur grew restless and ordered the withdrawal from Saturn. Flannel Bags initially understood no English but worked had to learn and understand her temporary masters. Description Appearance Physically the Kryptons are humanoid but much taller. Despite their height they are supported by spindly thin legs and have a squat torso from which a childlike head protrudes. They also have small, child-sized hands from their long arms. Kryptons' shoulders are so small they are hardly visible where the arms meet the torso. Most Krypton women have large, though unappealing to humans, breastsPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer., including Flannel Bags and was the only way humans could tell she was femalePan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Flannel Bags showed deep animosity to the invading X-Kryptons but mere bewilderment towards the humans. Though she could speak no English initially, she made great attempts to learn it to communicate with her new masters in just a few days. She, like most G-Kryptons, couldn't get their heads around the desires of the humans, such as buildings with walls and gathering of money or trinkets. History Space Camelot Main article: Space Camelot When Camelot reached the planet Saturn the Knights of the Round Table became involved in a minor skirmish against invaders of the X-Krypton City. Gamma Pans, one of the X-Krypton Custodians, determined that the raiders were supposed allies, the G-Kryptons, who had betrayed the X-Kryptons and war would ensue. The humans, led by King Arthur, decided to join the X-Kryptons in the attack and conquer the G-Krypton CityPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. King Arthur's army arrived to find that the Kryptons had very small numbers in their militaries. He is disappointed that the battle would be so easy, especially given the Kryptons hadn't even considered city walls for defence. He charged the way into battle wielding Excalibur to blind the G-Krypton enemiesPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Thus they easily won and upon their victory they made their victory parade through the streets of G-Krypton City before they came to the G-Krypton Custodian House. King Arthur went in with Sir Tristram and Sir Kay but the remaining Custodian, Flannel Bags, didn't understand English. The X-Krypton Custodians, Omega Wier and Gamma Pans entered and King Arthur declared that he was the conqueror of the city. Days later and the conquest has not gone well as the Kryptons find the human concepts of buildings and money to be too alien to understand. Flannel Bags and Omega Wier appear with grave news. They have all been tricked into this war by Gamma Pans, who knew the original raiders were actually L-Kryptons but lied so he could attack the G-Kryptons instead. Bedievere is left to organise the human withdrawal from Saturn while Arthur and several knights went to hunt down Gamma Pans. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kryptons Category:Pan Characters